Silent Whisper
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Seven students go on their final trip to end their last year in high school before going off to college. The school sends them to the now populated and renewed Silent Hill. During the trip everything goes horribly wrong when students go missing.
1. Prologue

_Silent Whisper_

Seven students go on their final trip to end their last year in high school before going off to college. The school sends them to the now populated and renewed Silent Hill. During the trip everything goes horribly wrong when students go missing. The seven remaining students must put their trust in each other if they want to escape alive.

They try and escape the hellish town of Silent Hill...

**Prologue:**

It's been over eighty years since Silent Hill was burned and cursed, rumors have it that many holy men have come and cleansed Silent Hill of its curse. A few months of watching and waiting nothing odd has happened since so many people have come and moved into Silent Hill and gave it a make-over. Now a bustling town like it used to be, many still come to Toluca Lake and some even go swimming in it.

Not many odd things have been happening, the occasional murder and robbery but a new thing has happened. Five people have gone missing in less than twenty-four hours they moved into Silent Hill, the only traces were blood and flesh. The police state that the blood and flesh were of the missing person, no other reports have been reported.

It has been only two years since the Walter Sullivan murders, Silent Hill may be cleaned but it will never be clean of its crime and convictions. For the town, its inhabitants, and many visitors bring their personal demons to life in the evil town of Silent Hill. The curse and its crimes will never be forgotten or forgiven, no matter what, the town will always be a place that is really 'Hell on Earth'.


	2. Meet the Students

_Silent Whisper_

**Music Theme: Silent Hill 3 Sound Track #4 End of small sanctuary**

- - - -

Layna woke from her dream and sat up in bed, sweat streamed down her face as if she was in a steam room. She removed the covers and plopped her feet on top of her slippers, the soft material reminded her of rabbits. She sighed as she remembered the dream, that takes place long ago during her ancestors time. Layna shook her head and slipped her feet into the slippers, standing up she fixed the blankets on her bed and fluffed her pillows. She took a quick glance at the clock.

3 A.M.

Layna sighs again, the dream was getting her up more early than usual. She walked to her bedroom door and walked out into the hall heading to the bathroom while in there she washed the sweat from her face, neck and chest. The cool wash cloth soon became warm, she tossed it down the hamper and walked back to her room, she took a quick glance into Tehan's room. He slept soundly with his butt in the air, Layna giggled silently at the sight. He does tend to sleep like that, he soon flopped onto his side and his one leg hung over the side. Layna closed the door part way and entered her room, she relaxed on her bed and gazed up through the sky light above her at the stars.

Her dream meant something, soon she prayed asking for the meaning of her dream. She knew that the dream had to deal with her ancestors and some other people, possibly settlers of the area. She never knew the location of her ancestors, when asking her parents they wouldn't tell her anything. At the Powwow's she would ask others and they didn't know, they always said to her that she'll find out someday. She prays constantly for the time when the answer will come.

- - - -

Tehan slept soundly dreaming of riding a great horse on the open prairie chasing buffalo like in the old days, so many buffalo, now almost all gone. He loved it when he dreams of the open prairie, reading so many stories about it and seeing it for himself made him dream about it. As he rode, he would stop and look at the other hunters, they chased the buffalo as well but they were hunting as Tehan should be.

He always wished that this dream would never end, he even wished the buffalo were still out on the wild frontier roaming free in the thousands, possible millions. The churned up earth, the rumble of them as the passed made even the thunders blush at the sound. But the dream always stops, Tehan knew the end was near for a rider would ride over to him and is about to say something and it ends there. Tehan waited and sure enough the rider came over, Tehan prepared himself to wake up only to realized he didn't, the rider was actually speaking to him. He was speaking in his native tongue, Tehan is glad his parents raised him and Layna with both English and their native tongue.

"Be careful, young Silent Fox. Your greatest test is yet to come from the land of your ancestors."

Tehan looked at him funny and soon found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He soon sat up regretting it, his back ached for some odd reason and so did his butt.

"I need to ride horses more often, and not bare back."

He chuckled and placed his right hand on his back, he rubbed gently up and down. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, did his business, came back to his room and flopped onto bed and laid there looking at his paintings. Each one was different, showing different scenes but they all showed Native Americans hunting, fishing, trapping, tracking, all sorts of things. He then looked at a photo on his night stand, it showed a beautiful girl, her skin was lightly tanned, her soft dark brown eyes melted Tehan's heart, her soft ash blonde hair blew gently in the wind,she was everything to Tehan for she was his girl. He wished he could take her into his dreams and show her the beauty of the buffalo. But he has never told her that he has feelings for her, after all she is only 16.

"Aimee."

He looked back up at the ceiling and closed hie eyes, he slowly faded into his dreams. As he dreamed, the words of that hunter still played over and over.

"Tehan? Tehan get up."

"Huh."

He felt a hand nudge his shoulder, he brushed it away.

"Get up, time for school."

"Five more minutes."

"All right, I guess I get to have all the pancakes."

Tehan jumped out of bed regretting it, he landed hard onto his knees and elbows, he looked up at Layna. Her slick blue pants and tank top were nice and so was her arrow head necklace. She smiled at him kindly and giggled.

"Sleep well?"

Tehan blushed and got up, as he dusted himself off Layna handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Our trip pass to Silent Hill, remember?"

"Oh . . . I totally forgot! Maybe the trip there might clear a few things huh? How long are we going to stay there?"

"Two weeks, I think. So get some of your stuff packed."

"After breakfast."

Layna runs out of the room with Tehan hot on her heels as they reached the stairs Tehan took giant steps going down while Layna rode the railing.

"Bet you again!"

She jumped off and ran into the kitchen while Tehan plummeted to the floor at the bottom of the steps.

"Crap."

He stood up and limped into the kitchen, Layna, their father and mother were waiting for him. He took his seat and looked over the food, pancakes, eggs, bacon, V8 juice, some fruit and vegetables. After saying their prayers, they all dug in enjoying the food and the new day.

**- - - -**

Aimee sat up in bed and stretched, she dreamed of her father again and that town near that lake. She wants to know that place and what happened to her father, she figured this field trip will help her restless mind. She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, her ash blonde hair all messed up, she took her brush and brushed it out while looking at a picture of her best friends Layna and Albel. Layna and Albel had a way of making Aimee feel better and Layna's brother Tehan, she thought he was cute.

"Aimee, you up?"

Aimee looked at her bedroom door and walked over to it, she opened it a tiny bit and looked out.

"I'll be out soon, I need to get ready."

"Okay, breakfast will be ready, don't forget to pack your things for the trip."

Aimee sighs, the field trip to Silent Hill. The famous haunted town, she read all the stories about it and for some reason it sounded familiar to her. She's never been there before, yet the information about it was so strange. She closed the door and walked back to the mirror and sat down in the chair in front of the dresser and looked at herself.

"I hope this trip will help my mind. Dad, what happened to you?"

She soon walked into the closest grabbing clothes and tossing them out onto the bed, she tossed some shoes out and grabbed a backpack. She stuffed the clothes and shoes into the backpack. She soon grabbed the clothes she was going to wear to Silent Hill, she walked into her bathroom and got dressed. She opened her jewelry box and grabbed four earrings, two huge hoops and two small hoops.

She turns her head side to side and smiled, she looked pretty. She French braids her hair only to mess it up, she combed it back out and walked back into her room.

"Mom will help me with my hair."

She grabbed the notebook next to her bed, threw the backpack over her shoulder and walked out of her room down the hall to the kitchen. Her mother was packing Aimee a lunch, she looked at Aimee and smiled. Aimee dropped her backpack next to the counter and looked at the table, she could see her father sitting there reading the paper while drinking tea. He would look up at her and smile, but he wasn't there anymore, she felt liking crying for him but she held it in. She didn't want her mother to cry with her, Aimee took her seat and looked at the newspaper.

_Local Teen Breaks School Record From Thirty Years Ago._

The title for that article made her read more of it, it was about Tehan. She sighed in comfort and flattery, his picture was next to the article and his famous smile.

"Tehan is a nice kid, maybe you and him should get together."

Aimee blushed and looked at her mom, she was looking at her and they both laugh.

"Oh, mom can you braid my hair? French style."

"After breakfast. Here we go."

She carried over a plate of food for Aimee, bacon, waffles, eggs. Aimee's stomach growls from the smell and sight of the food, Aimee digs in and drinks her milk and apple juice while her mother talked to her about being careful on the trip.

"I know mom."

"Please, that town may be renewed but be careful. I still hear rumors about that place and the many people that went missing there."

Aimee looked at her funny and takes a quick drink.

"I thought you didn't believe rumors."

"You got me there, but most of the Silent Hill rumors are true."

"I know."

As they talked, Aimee's mom braided her hair and spoke of courage. Two weeks in Silent Hill might not be as fun as it sounds.

**- - - -**

Wallace sat up on the couch, his hair frizzed to an extreme level from constant turning on the couch and the occasional fall. He grabbed his glasses off the coffee table, he left his eyes adjust to the bright light from the sun outside. He slowly got off the couch and soon plopped back down on it.

"I gotta stop staying up late."

He looks at his laptop on the coffee table, next to it was three empty coffee cups and a cold pizza. He grabbed a slice and ate it while looking at his email. He scratched his head as the alarm goes off next to the laptop, he grabs it and looks at the time.

6 A.M.

He soon stood up and walked to the bathroom, showered, shaved and got dressed. He figured he needn't be all nice looking for the trip. He slipped on a regular brown shirt and worn jeans, he grabbed his contacts off the sink, walked back to the couch and looked at the clock again.

6:45 A.M.

He knew he had another hour and a half before school started, he soon walked into the kitchen grabbed a cup of coffee and checked the fridge to make sure his lunch was still in there. A ham sandwich, Pepsi, a few chips and some chocolate. He walked back to the couch grabbed another pizza slice and got on his laptop. He checked out the website for Silent Hill, he couldn't believe that it was burned down over eighty years ago, he knew that many people that ever went to Silent Hill rarely came back. But this was the chance to improve his dream for running for Senator and possibly for President. The town people will surely want to vote for him when he gives them his cards.

Wallace chuckled at the thought, this trip best be worth it, he checked his email again, he looked surprised at the email he just received.

"Oh, what do I have here? Oh man, you look hot!"

When he opened it, a picture of a rifle was shown, he zoomed in on it and check it all the pictures attached to it.

"$129.00? Not a bad price, but where did you get such an antique?"

He quickly sent a reply and got a reply back.

"What? This has got to be a joke."

The replier said:

'Yeah, I know the price is cheap but it's on a discount. Been hacking my ass off for ages. Wallace this rifle is an antique and hard to find, I happen to dig it up at Silent Hill a few years back. Been trying to sell it and no one wants it, maybe this gun will help you in the future. If you buy it maybe you can sell it when you start to run for Governor or something! Cheerio!'

"Silent Hill... it is a fair price and I know many NRA members that love old guns like these. Maybe I can haggle more doe off it than he thinks. So where do we meet at?"

His reply was answered with two words.

'Silent Hill.'

- - - -

Yokai placed hands on her ears blocking out the sound of the alarm clock, she soon grabbed it and threw it against the wall breaking it.

"Piece of junk. At least this is the last year of school, I hate school. Ugh what's that smell? Eggs? Not again..."

She tossed her hair away from her face and walked into the bathroom, she stripped her clothes off, she tumbled into the shower and slowly got cleaned. As soon as she was done she threw on a black sweater with long white streaks on it, she equipped two silver bangles on her arms, slipped on short shorts. She sat down on the toilet pulling up long black and white stockings and puts on her regular sneakers. She smiled at herself in the mirror and did a little dance to watch her hair move around as her slim body swayed.

"Perfect."

She walked out the bathroom and down the stairs to the dinning room, she packed the day before and still hates the idea of this trip but she needed to get away for a few days. Her mother wanting her to visit was taking a toll on her mental state.

_What's wrong with visiting poor mama? Is she such a burden? Should you kill her and end it all? _

Yokai shook her head and held it in her hands, her personal demons always taunted her and drove her mad. She sometimes lashed out at her father, he knew of her pain and hoped the trip will give his daughter some relax time. Yokai looks at the paper and snickers at the one article about Tehan.

"Brat. Who knew that he would break it? Pity, a waste of good energy."

"Yokai, mother called. She hopes you enjoy your trip to Silent Hill."

Yokai looks at the kitchen, her father was out of her sight. She hated it, it just drove her mad. He came in and gave her breakfast and they both ate in silence till she broke it.

"Do you know anything about Silent Hill?"

"I only hear rumors that the place was haunted by an evil force or something. I went online and got a little information about it's past. Around 1500- An Indian tribe lived in there, the area was known as a sacred spot by these people. They called it the Place of the Silenced Spirits and were capable to talk with their dead ancestors. Later around the time of the 16th century settlers arrived in the sacred region built a town which name has been lost in the veils of history. In the 17th century A fatal disease fell on the settlers who decided to abandon their homes. The abandoned town was settled in the mid 18th century as a penal colony by a new group of settlers who named and founded the town Silent Hill."

Yokai paid little attention to what he just said, it just bored her.

"Heh, I think the town should have been burned to the ground."

"Oh it was."

Yokai looked up at him and tilted her head.

"What?"

"It was burned over eighty years ago, no one knows what happened. Since then many things happened, people went missing, strange creatures could be seen in the mysterious fog that appeared. But some few years ago some holy men came a cleansed the town and people are living there now. But be careful, some rumors are still coming around. I hear people are going missing."

"Only rumors. If people go missing why stay there? They should pick their ass' off the ground and leave."

Yokai's father cracks up, he gags a bit and continues to laugh. Yokai smiles and eats her food while staring at the newspaper thinking of Silent Hill.

- - - -

Jonas has been praying for over two hours, he slowly lifted his head and stood up. He bowed his head, he walked to a chair and sat there. Being a member of The Order, the youngest to become a full-blown worship leader many of its members pity him. Yet some believe he might be the reincarnation of Walter Sullivan. Jonas knew Walter from reading old newspapers and documents from The Order. He knew Walter killed Jimmy Stone and Toby Archbolt, both members of The Order. Jonas is thankful everyday that Walter didn't kill him, even when he was a ghost. Jonas still can't believe what Walter did.

Jonas grabs his silver Halo of the Sun pendent and wipes it clean with a silk cloth, not many people knew that he is an Order member, many just see him as a brilliant teen. He knew that being sent to live at Ashfield was a nice deal, but it is also the same town Walter did his murders and ritual. Just the mere thought made Jonas quiver in fear, what if Walter wasn't truly dead? What if his ghost is still around?

"No, that Henry Townshend killed Walter. He killed Walter and cleansed his room of the 'Otherworld'. The Order has cleansed Silent Hill of its curse but still, the demons are still there."

Jonas stood up and walked to the bathroom of his small apartment, he was glad he didn't rent the any room from the South Ashfield Heights Apartment. He didn't want to live in the same apartment building Walter tried to wake his 'mother'. As Jonas showered, he rubbed his Halo of the Sun pendant. He knew that if he were to die he would be brought back by the pendent, just like Alessa did... Heather or Cheryl, same person. She was out there somewhere and The Order is still looking for her.

Being as smart as he was, why did The Order send him there to Ashfield? He never was tormented like the other children, nor was he abused. He was taken care of very well, by the head master himself. Being taught the many things of The Order, Jonas couldn't stop thinking of Silent Hill. He was also taught that if the monsters were to show before him, he knew how to defend himself from them and their many forms. He was warned to watch his back constantly, and he was warned to keep away from young girls. Even though he hasn't thought about them much, one girl has changed him a little and he never even introduced himself to her.

All he knows is that her name is Layna. Being new at Ashfield school Jonas was tormented by the football team. But one day Layna defended Jonas when the football captain and a few of his team's players ganged up on him. They knew he was from Silent Hill, they hurt Jonas, taunted him and beat him till Layna sent the football captain to the hospital with a broken rib and a concussion.

He still remembers what she told him: 'If they do this again give me a buzz. Don't worry, they won't be back for a while. See you around.'

It's been a few months since that happened, with the school year coming close to ending the final trip for the senior class was coming. He never liked going places much but the trip was to Silent Hill, thinking about Silent Hill made him feel great. Seeing the town again after being away from it for so long. He needed to visit the church, he needed to see Vincent.

What Jonas doesn't realize was that Vincent was dead, killed by Claudia. All Jonas knew was that Vincent was still alive, The Order never told him of Vincent's passing. Maybe they didn't want Jonas to know that he was killed by Claudia, the insane woman. Jonas knew who Claudia was, she wanted 'god' to be born quickly, and build Paradise with hatred. The woman knew nothing but her own down fall.

- - - - -

Albel was busy doing her exercises at 4 in the morning. Getting up early and exercising was the fun part of the day. She needed to be ready for anything at Silent Hill. She knew that being in good form might help her in any way, even her small size helped a lot. Though not many tease about her size she was fond of tall men.

She knew she was from Silent Hill, her parents told her a few years back about her being born was partly raised in an orphanage at Silent Hill. She even heard the famous killer Walter Sullivan was born in Ashfield and raised in the same orphanage she came from. She has no memory of Silent Hill and she thanks God every day for that. She knew of the twisted religion of Silent Hill and spits on it all the time, she even prays that those people change their ways.

Albel looked at the clock and soon sat down on the cool carpet of the living room. It was still early morning and she liked the quietness of it. Everything is so peaceful, she soon looked at the kitchen. Her mother shuffled her way in and turned the coffee pot on. Folgers, nothing comes closer to home. Albel took a deep breath of the aroma, it smelled so good.

"When did you get up?"

Albel looked at her mother and laid back on the carpet.

"About one hour ago, been out here doing my exercises."

Her mother yawned and winked at her before shuffling back the hall. Albel soon started crunches and sit ups. After another ten minutes she rested and turned on the TV and inserted a DVD the titled was 'Transformers' 2007. She can't recall how many times she's seen it already. It's one of her favorites since the cartoon that came out as a movie back in the 1980's. She likes them so much she even bought a Transformer ring with the AutoBot logo on it. As it played she quickly ran to the bathroom, got cleaned and got dressed for the day. She packed her things a week before hand and knew what was in the small suitcase on wheels.

As she slipped on her school ring, she looked at her clothes she was going to wear. A hoodie shirt with a Zelda shield on it, dark blue jeans and shoes. She takes a qiuck peek at her Celtic tattoo on her back.

"Nice!"

She exited the bathroom and sat down on the couch watching Transformers. She laid her hand on her black backpack that leaned against the couch. It held inside a few books and her Ipod, she never leaves home without it, she constantly wears the headphones around her neck.

"Albel, time to eat."

She got up and turns the TV up a bit and walked to the table, the dinning room and living room were in the same room. She sat there and watched as Megatron wakes from his slumber.

"_I am Megatron."_

She smiles at how he said that, he starts to destroy the place.

"Albel, you sure you want to go to Silent Hill? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Albel looked at her mom and smiled.

"I'm from there and I want to see what it looks like before going off to college. Besides I have my faith to protect me from harm and my best friends are going too."

"I know sweetie, I just don't want anything bad hurt you."

"Listen to your mother, she and I both had tough times when we were teens."

Albel looked at her dad, he was leaning close to his wife.

"If they start passing out beers and other alcohol beverages."

"I know, don't drink any. I know the rules, my friends and I will be busy touring the place than staying at the bars drinking till noon and have a major headache the next day. I did a report about it remember?"

Albel's mom held out her right hand and places the item in Albel's left hand.

"Take this with you. We know God will be watching you but we still want you to wear it."

Albel looks at the cross necklace, it was made of both gold and silver.

"Thanks."

"We love you dearly and if something happens to you..."

Albel walked to her parents and gave them each a hug.

"_Humans are more than meets the eye."_

- - -

**FIN **

**MEMO:** I hoped you liked it and I hoped it made sense. I am planning on putting more Silent Hill music on here, you know, hear it while reading it helps the story with intense moments. I need more Silent Hill music options other than Silent Hill 3, that's all I got right now other than a few others. Check my profile to see what I mean. If someone can tell me where I can find all Silent Hill music that I can **download for free**, please PM me! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Silent Hill

_

* * *

_

Silent Whisper 

**Music from Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill Movie; Title: Tears of. . .**

_

* * *

_

As the students arrive at Ashfield High School, they all gathered around outside the building with their things ready to go. Two grey hound buses pulled in and the doors open, soon the students filed in and the buses soon left Ashfield.

The first bus had Layna, Aimee, Albel and Jonas; the second bus had Tehan, Wallace and Yokai.

Wallace sat in his bus seat sitting next to a fellow student who was playing Uno with two others in the aisle. While the student played Wallace got on his laptop and checked his email. He received a message from someone.

_About time. Man I was wondering when the hell you were going to answer._

He opened the email, there was no words but a picture of Toluca Lake and a church.

_Figured. Same old sneaking to the church to sneak the drugs out. Shame._

A teacher walked back the isle of the bus handing out pamphlets to each student.

"Now read these pamphlets and don't lose them, they include a map."

Wallace looked at his, opened it and read it:

'Welcome to Silent Hill!

Silent Hill, a quiet little lakeside resort town. We're happy to have you. Take some time out of your busy schedules and enjoy a nice restful vacation here. Row after row of quaint old houses, a gorgeous mountain landscape, and a lake which shows different sides of its beauty with the passing of the day, from sunrise to late afternoons to sunset. Silent Hill will move you and fill you with a feeling of deep peace. I hope your time here will be pleasant and your memories will last forever.

Editor: Roger Widmark'

Wallace tossed it into his backpack and continued to do things on his laptop, a teacher stood up and looked at the students.

"When we reach Silent Hill you all will be assigned rooms, you will have to share you room with a few other students. It will be at random and when we reach Silent Hill you will be asked to stay in groups."

Yokai sat there looking at the map of Silent Hill, she wanted to find a clothes shop, buy some new clothes and possible new jewelry, even get her nose pierced. But she felt something odd about Silent Hill; she even heard that ghosts haunt it still. She looked out the window at the mountains, their beauty was nice but the light mist was very strange for this time of day.

"Must be getting closer to Silent Hill."

"Yokai, you know that Silent Hill was set on fire a few years ago?"

Yokai looks at the girl sitting next to her.

"Really? How that happened?"

"Well not a few years ago, more like 80ty I think. Anyway some people caught the town on fire for they were burning a little girl saying that she was a demon. Silly huh? and yet sad too."

"Like a witch at the stake."

Yokai shook her head and looked back out the window at the mist.

"UNO!" yelled Tehan.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

The bus slows down as a thick fog rolled in.

"Damn, it's so thick." The bus driver complained drawing one of the teachers to his side.

"The other bus has fallen behind. This fog is from Toluca Lake."

The bus driver slowed his speed to ten miles per hour, he could barely see five feet in front of him but road reflectors kept him on track. After ten minutes of turtle speed they finally enter Silent Hill. The buses pulled over and left everyone out, as soon as everyone got out the bus drivers drove off only to have their engines fail.

"Wow."

All the students were in awe at how thick the fog was and how clean the town is too.

"Listen up students! We all have different places of lodging. These papers we are handing out will tell you where you will be staying and who's staying with you."

Jonas looks at his paper, 'Jack Inn Room 106'. He is paired with Wallace and another dude.

_Room 106? Jack's Inn? Holy Alessa! That's the room she stayed in a few years ago._

Layna, Aimee and Albel got the same room. Jack's Inn Room 105, Tehan and a few others got Room 104. Yokai is staying in a room by herself, Room 101 of Jack's Inn. Everyone went to their appointed rooms, after a while everyone was called to Rosewater Park for a tour of Silent Hill which will soon lead them to the Silent Hill Historical Society, which is now a large museum.

After a few hours walking around Silent Hill, they eventually came to the museum. A lot of neat things were in here, everyone split up to explore the place. Layna, Aimee, Albel, Jonas, Tehan, Wallace and Yokai all in time came to the same room. In the room were paintings of a woman holding a baby, a few other paintings and many display cases. In the middle of the room was the Halo of the Sun, painted on the floor.

"Nice painting. I wonder who did this."

Jonas stood in front of the painting and looked at them all.

"This is the painting of Holy Alessa, God."

"God? That's a bunch of crap."

Jonas looked at Albel with an sinster look and they soon started an agruement about God.

"Holy Alessa can bring us salvation!"

"Jesus is the only one! He died for our sins!""

"Well that shows how weak he was. Holy Alessa was reborn, She was reincarnated!"

"So was Jesus and the only way to enter Heaven is to believe in Him. Your 'Holy Alessa' is just some woman who thinks she can do anything!"

"Holy Alessa is more merciful than your 'God'!"

"God is more merciful than your 'Holy Alessa'!"

They were at each other throats wanting the urge to have a blood fight so Layna and Wallce broke the fight up but it was Aimee and Yokai that drew everyones attention.

"AH! Ghost!"

They all look at the open door to see a small child, she soon disappears. Jonas is shocked, it looked like Alessa when she was a kid.

"Ghost! I told you this place is still haunted!"

Tehan walked to the door and looked around, fog was in the halls and rooms.

"Since when does fog enter closed buildings?"

* * *

That's all I got for now, writer block. So anyway, please review! I hope it made some sense, I got all my data from Silent Hill! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Awakening of Monsters

_Silent Whisper_

**Music Theme: Silent Hill 2 Ashes and Ghost**

They walked out into the hall, fog was everywhere. Not a single sound, not popping of bubble gum bubbles, no giggling or laughing. No footsteps of any kind, no body was out there.

Jonas looked around, this fog belong to the 'Otherworld, he grabs his Halo of the Sun medallion.

"Hello?" Spoke Layna.

"_Over here..."_

They all look around, that voice was of a small child. Red light begins to shine at the other end of the hall.

"_Over here..."_

That voice was behind them, they look around for any signs. Aimee reaches into her right hip pocket and fiddles around with her Swiss Army knife. She poked her finger on the pencil in the same pocket. Wallace fixes his backpack shifting it to the other shoulder, he knew this was probably a prank. Jonas holds his prayer book close to his chest, the air got bitterly cold, he even notices that the girls were shivering a little.

_Ghosts? Are there ghosts nearby?_

Jonas looks around.

"I know it's you Curtis! Knock it off!" Yelled Tehan.

Wallace looks around, he heard footsteps but couldn't figure out where they were. He looks at Yokai, her face hidden behind her hair, he smiles at her but she ignored him.

"What are you kids doing out here?"

They all whip around to see a man standing there holding a broom. He wore a janitors outfit but he looked crazy the way his hair was and those blank eyes. They showed no emotion, as if he was dead.

"Remy?"

The man smiles at Yokai, she walks over to him, hugs him and backs up.

"How long has it been? Three, four years?"

"Four years. Glad to see that you're okay."

"Hey, Remy? Where is everyone? Better off where did this fog come from?"

Remy looks at them and points at Jonas. Jonas jumps back in surprise, Remy stared at him blankly making Jonas tighten his grip on his prayer book.

"You best keep your distance Jonas. This may be the last for you and your people!"

Remy walks off disappearing in the fog. Tehan runs toward him but loses him in the fog. Layna looks at Jonas, he was red in shock and embarrassment, she taps him on the shoulder. He looks at her and sighs.

"Tehan, get your butt back here!"

"You okay Jonas?"

"Yeah. I was just startled that's all."

Tehan comes back and they look at each other. Albel smiles at Tehan and winks, Tehan puts on a surprise look and looks at Wallace.

"What the hell do we do now?" Asked Tehan.

Wallace shrugs and they look at Jonas. Jonas looks at them, peer pressure!

"What?"

Wallace pats Jonas on the back.

"Don't worry man, I bet that man lost his mind."

"Remy did lose his mind once after his mother died."

Wallace looked around and rubs his chin. He reached into his pack and pulled out the museum map.

"Well, lets go to the main entrance. Maybe the rest of the class is there."

They all agree and walk toward the exit but the exit was no where to be found. Tehan fiddles with his necklace.

"_Over here..."_

That voice again, Tehan stops and looks up at a T-Rex skeleton while Wallace looks at his map again, Layna pats Jonas on the back, he was still a bit upset. Aimee and Albel comfort him too making him blush. They giggle at him and he sighs. He isn't used to this much girl attention.

_Too many girls..._ _and none are from The Order..._

"This place is really pissing me off." Complained Tehan.

Tehan all of a sudden jumps and bumps into Yokai.

"What the hell? Get off me."

Yokai punches Tehan hard on the back but he doesn't move, she pushed him away. Tehan points to the T-Rex, everyone looks. Blood was coming down its jaws.

"D-d-d-d-d-do you see that?"

Jonas looks at it, the blood drips to the floor. They look down to see a body, a student body. The student was dead, the body was missing both arms and both legs. Albel and Aimee look away, hiding their faces behind Jonas.

"AH!"

The skeleton begins to move and roars at them. If they could they would drop their jaws in shock but now wasn't the time, Tehan backs up as the T-rex takes a step toward them.

"Fuck! It's alive!"

Tehan grabs Aimee and runs for it as does the others. The T-rex looks at each one of them and chases after Jonas. Jonas ran into another room and ducks behind the door. The T-rex walks in and looks around, snapping its mighty jaws trying to scare Jonas out. Jonas begins praying.

Layna and Albel ran into a room full of statues, they hid behind a statue of a lion.

"Did that thing just come to life?"

"Is it our imagination?"

Albel looks around, she wanted to pray to Jesus to get her out of here. But it wasn't meant to be, Layna pulled her to her feet and ran out of the room as a Slurper appears. It chases after the noise but soon slurps around as Layna and Albel get to higher ground by climbing onto a statue.

"If the teachers saw us right now they will kill us."

"What's worse? Teachers or that thing?"

Yokai hid behind the fountain and watched the T-rex come out of the room it chased Jonas into. Tehan and Aimee were right behind the T-rex hiding behind a pillar.

_Damn. Since when does extinct beasts come back to life?_

The T-rex looks in Yokai's direction and roars, it knew she was there. Yokai looks around and saw a rope that lead to a chandelier. She looks back at the T-rex and made a plan, she looks back at the rope and there Wallace was standing.

"Yokai! Distract the dino and I'll drop this on him!"

_Bastard, that was my idea!_

Yokai walked out and stood under the chandelier the T-rex charges at her, Wallace unties the rope and the chandelier drops. Yokai couldn't move.

"Dammit!"

Wallace ran toward her and tacklers her out of the way, the chandelier hits the T-rex hard that it fell into pieces. Yokai pushes Wallace off her but he did take his time standing up, Tehan and Aimee look at the broken T-rex, but soon Tehan ran off in the direction of where Layna and Albel where.

"Layna, Albel we got... what the hell is that?"

The Slurper turns and charges at Tehan, he sidesteps and gives it a strong kick, it lands in the main hall scaring Aimee. Tehan pulls out his switch blade and walked out to the flipped Slurper and plunged his knife deep into its throat.

Wallace comes over and stomps down on it. Tehan looks up at him.

"Dude what are you doing?"

"Helping you kill it."

_Ass._

They all gather together again but Jonas, he was missing.

"Where did the religious freak go?" Asked Yokai.

Layna walked into the room where Jonas hid, she looked behind the door to see him sitting on the floor with his prayer book open. He was mumbling a prayer, Layna taps him on the head.

"Jonas you okay?"

He looks at her and blinks a few times.

"Is it gone?"

"Sort'a. It's in pieces, we also killed a monster. Maybe you know what it is since you know Silent Hill better than any of us."

She helped Jonas to his feet and lead him to the dead Slurper. Wallace looks at him and grunts in distaste, he knew there was something about Jonas.

"Well Jonas, what is this thing?"

Jonas opened his prayer book and flipped to the last few pages. There pictures of the mosters recorded in Slient Hill were kept, even information about them.

"This thing is a Slurper."

"A Slurper? Heh, this thing looks like a pig mixed with a fucked up anteater!" Teased Tehan.

Jonas just looked at him and shook his head.

"_Over here..."_

They look around. That kids voice again, Jonas looks at the steps leading upstairs. A man sat there on the steps and a small child walks over to him holding out a doll to him.

"Look there."

Everyone looks, the man takes the doll and the little child runs off. Albel looks at the man closer.

"Walter?"

Soon everything faded away, the man, the fog, the coldness. Soon the T-rex skeleton reconfigures itself and stand back in its spot. The students body disappears as well. Soon people appear in the room.

"What the..."

"We're back?"

"This is a T-rex as you all know. He was found here a few years back, giving him the name 'Wild Bill' for his features and the many broken bones he has. Given us clues that he fought constantly."

Tehan grabs a fellow student and pokes him.

"Get off."

Tehan looks at the others.

"We're back!"

After that experience they return to their rooms at Jack's Inn, there they got word that a fellow student has gone missing at the museum. They knew what happened to him, 'Wild Bill' got him...

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! It'll be awhile till I post the next chapter. Thanks again! 


	5. Nightmare From Hell

_Silent Whisper_

**Music: Silent Hill 2 - The Day of Night**

Tehan paced back and forth in his room, he couldn't stop thinking of what they should do. A fellow student in the room threw his bed pillow at Tehan.

"Stop that Tehan, it's annoying. Let me get some sleep!"

Tehan threw the pillow back at him and sat down on the bed. That T-Rex, 'Wild Bill', came to life and killed a fellow student. Tehan looked at his fellow roomies, both were asleep, so he decided to sneak out to Rosewater Park.

The cool air, cloudless sky and full moon was relaxing, but Tehan's nerves were driving him nuts. He and the others encountered a 'Sluper' from what Jonas said. Tehan thought monsters were only in stories, not in real life.

He walked down the steps all the way to the railing, he then walked to the center of the railings and stood there looking out at the lake. The same spot James Sunderland met Maria.

Tehan watched the fog lift on the lake, a horse neighing in the distance made him think of his dream of him hunting with fellow Indians. He was unaware of the fog surrounding him.

Jonas couldn't sleep either, he went to Rosewater Park to think also. He sat there on the bench looking at the lake when he saw Tehan walk by so he decided to follow. Jonas needed to talk to someone and Tehan seemed to understand a certain subject... girls.

But as Jonas drew up the courage to confront Tehan, he just notice the fog gathering around Tehan and he knew right away that it was going to take Tehan to the 'Otherside'.

"Tehan! Watch out!"

Tehan snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Jonas as he is tackled. Hitting the metal and stone ground hurt like hell on Tehan's head. He opens his eyes and pushes Jonas off him.

"What the fuck are you doing Jonas?"

Jonas gets up and helps Tehan up, he then picks up his prayer book.

"Sorry about that but the fog was going to take you."

Tehan got the impression that Jonas has lost it again till he noticed ash falling around them.

"What the fuck?"

Jonas just noticed as well and his grip on his prayer book tightens. He knew what happened, he and Tehan are now in the 'Otherside of Silent Hill' or in other words 'Hell'.

"Not again." Tehan said pulling out his switchblade knife.

Jonas looks around, everything was either metal covered in blood or rust, or just the way it was supposed to look. A horse neighing behind them caught both of their attentions, Tehan pushes Jonas against the railing as a black horse with fiery hooves, mane and tail came charging through. Its rider was in old Indian clothes and had a war bonnet on his head, flames came out of his eyes. He waves around his tomahawk and gives off a war cry as his horse turns around.

"Hell!"

"Run!" Jonas yelled.

Tehan and Jonas flee from it, Tehan runs past Jonas and ducks behind a stone statue, he pulls Jonas behind it as the rider goes past.

"What the hell is that Jonas?"

Jonas frantically looked at the pages and came up empty.

"I don't know."

Tehan pulled Jonas to the other side as the rider came racing back.

"It's like a nightmare from hell." Tehan said tightening his left hand on the knife blade, he doesn't even realize he cut himself till Jonas heard the blood droplets hit the metal ground.

"Tehan, you're bleeding."

Another war cry echoed through Rosewater Park, Tehan wipes his blood on his pants and looked at Jonas.

"We have to get out of this place and run to safety."

Jonas knew that they should but where? He knew that the town would have shifted so the places would be different, but what about the others? Are they in this nightmare too?

Tehan crosses his arms and nods his head.

"Since you don't know what that thing is I'm going to call it Nightmare."

Jonas looks at Tehan and nods his head in agreement, Tehan checks the area and they soon ran out of Rosewater Park out onto the street, they ran to Texxon Gas. They catch their breath at the gas pump, Jonas hears static coming from something in the trash can. He opens the lid and finds a radio with a broken antenna.

"Who would throw that away?" Asked Tehan as he took it from Jonas. "The antenna just needs fixed. It's still good."

The static got louder and louder, Jonas knew that the monsters were close but which ones? Tehan clips the small radio to his belt and looks around at the fog and falling ash. He notices something laying on the ground, in the shape of a person.

"Hello?"

Jonas looked at what Tehan was talking to, the Patient Demon or Lying Figure or Armless Man. Jonas even heard some call him Trojan Man.

"Tehan, I would get back if I were you."

Tehan did as the monster slowly gets up, acid drips from the black opening in its chest. Tehan readies his knife as Patient Demon drew closer, Jonas grabs a trash can and threw it. The trash can knocks Patient Demon off balance and it fell to the ground. It soon slithers off, Tehan looks at Jonas.

"Heh, never took you to be the aggressor Jonas."

Jonas points to the radio.

"When a demon or monster gets close they cause static interference to happen. That monster was called Patient Demon."

Tehan smiles and soon laughs.

"Patient Demon? Which type of patient? Waiting or medical?"

Jonas rubs his chin, he never thought about that before.

"I guess both."

Tehan and Jonas turn on their heels toward the building behind them, they heard something, a scream.

"What the hell was that!?"

'_It sounded like one of our fellow students. One of the cheerleaders.' _Jonas thought.

Tehan walks toward the direction and soon freezes as gunshots rang out in the ashy fog. A bullet is shot past him and he doesn't move and inch nor does Jonas. Tehan stood there as the one attacking reloads.

"Hey Jonas. Is there a monster in that book of yours that carries a gun and a stick?"

"Um, well I heard Walter did use those two weapons along with a chainsaw."

Tehan slowly backs up to Jonas and then takes off running.

"Run Jonas!!"

Jonas is confused and runs after Tehan. Out of the fog and ash three people emerge, all three were wearing cloaks of dull green and red. All three of them had their faces hidden, one was shorter than the other two, the tallest one wore a ram skull on his head.

"Did that boy just say Walter?" asked the shortest one.

"Yes but Walter is dead." said the second tallest.

"That was Jonas you fools. We have to get him." said the leader.

"Should we follow?" asked the shorter one.

"Not yet, let them come to us. They will eventually come to the chruch, Jonas and Wallace. There we'll take care of them."

Nightmare appears and looks at them, it gives off a war cry and charges. The leader held up his hand, in his hand was the Halo of the Sun. Nightmare rears back on its hind legs and backs up. Nightmare and its rider growl and run off.

"That's a new one." said the second tallest.

"Markus, record it."

The shortest one pulled out a small book and wrote what they saw.

"What about that girl you just killed? You thought she was a monster." said Markus.

"Never mind that, if she believed her soul would be in Heaven now. Let's go."

They disappear into the fog. Tehan and Jonas didn't stop running till they found an alleyway and stairs leading up to Heaven's Night. They enter it and lock the door, Tehan sits down in one of the chairs and Jonas walks over to the bar.

"We're safe for now." Jonas said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Jonas smiled at what he found, a small Halo of the Sun was printed on one of the books. He need not worry about that, he just needs Tehan to touch it, just in case. But how was he going to do that?

"Hey Tehan."

Tehan was looking at the stage, he felt awkward looking at it.

"What?"

"Look at this, I think I found a clue to what's going on."

"You serious? This place don't look like it has clues."

"Just look at it."

Tehan shook his head, got out of the wooden chair and walked over.

"Where?"

"This book look at the back."

Tehan grabs it and looks at the back cover to see the Halo of the Sun.

"Didn't we see that at the museum?" Tehan asked touching it.

"Yes.

Tehan felt funny as he touched it, he looks at Jonas. He drops the book and walks to the other door in the room.

"Where do we go from here? You think Walter is out there?"

Jonas sat down on a bar stool and looks at Tehan.

"Walter supposedly died a few years ago. He killed a lot of people and a few good friends of my family."

Jonas lied, he doesn't have a family other than those who raised him at Wish House. Though he knew that Walter came from there, Jonas was glad he never met him.

"But... no, forget it." Tehan turns the door knob, it was locked. "Damn, it's locked."

Jonas walks over to the main door and peeks outside.

"We better get back to the motel. Might be safer there."

Tehan looks at Jonas and points at him.

"Are you crazy? That's a long walk..." Tehan pulls out the map he forgot was in his pocket. ".. even if we run it'll be a while plus those monsters out there will try and kill us! We don't even have any good weapons, my knife is only good for close range. It'll deal very little damage, what we need is a gun." Tehan puts the map back into his pocket, walks over to the bar and looks around the shelves. "This place should have a gun some where. Ah ha, here we go."

Jonas closed the door and looks at Tehan.

"What did you find?"

"Well it's not a gun but a Molotov cocktail! It'll keep them back from us."

Tehan pops up and places ten full bottles of alcohol on the counter and a few rags as well. Jonas looks at the bottles, their smell made him sick. It reminds him a little of the Water Prison and that fat man Andrew DeSalvo. The fat pig.

Tehan takes the lids off the bottles and puts the rags in, he shakes the bottles so the rags would get wet. Tehan looks at Jonas and smiles.

"You ready."

Jonas shook his head and points to the bottles.

"For starters how are we going to carry all this?"

Tehan points to Jonas pockets.

"You have many pockets on your coat, big enough to put some of these bottles in it."

Jonas nods.

"The other thing is, how the hell are you going to light them?"

Tehan looks at Jonas with a surprised look, he forgot all about that.

"Ah crap." Tehan walks to the door carrying a few of the bottles with him. "Well, I forgot about that but just remembered that our good ol'friend Nightmare will spare us a light!" Tehan joked as he went outside.

Jonas hated that idea but he might as well go along with it till they get out of Silent Hill, but are the others suffering the same thing or is this just happening to him and Tehan?

* * *

Holy cow this took me a while, plus the fact i have other stories to do! heh. Don't be mad at me but it takes a lot of thinking to do this! I own Nightmare! remember you gave me permission on your characters and i'm trying my best to keep them in line plus trying to have friendships and romances made are hard! Thanks for reading, please review! 


	6. The Singing Pig and The Fire Lover

_Silent Whisper_

**Music: Silent Hill 4 - Melancholy - - Silent Hill 4 - Confinement **

Albel opened her eyes, something woke her up. She swore she could smell something that was moldy and wet, she also swore she could hear water dripping somewhere. She looked around and everything looked ok but...

"What the heck?"

Albel got off the bed and stood up, she looked around the room she was in. A filthy toilet and a small table covered in dust and mildew, the door had bars on its small window but something else was different. She looked down at herself, she wore disgusting grey clothes!

"Eww! Who did this to me!?"

"I did miss Albel." said a small voice coming from the door.

Albel looks out the small window no one was there, she walks over to the window she stands on her tippee toes and looks down to see a small boy.

"Hey, where am I?"

The small boy looks around then up at her. He wore a blue and white stripped shirt and tan pants, he looked to be either five or six years old.

"I'm hiding you from him, if he finds you he'll kill you."

Footsteps could be heard, the boy looks down the damp semi-light curved hall.

"Oh no, he's coming!"

He runs off from Albel heading to a door.

"Wait!"

The boy opens the massive rust covered door and closes it. The footsteps grew louder and louder, Albel ducks down as a shadow appeared on the wall outside of the cell she was in. The footsteps stop in front of the cell, the sound of a gun being reloaded scares Albel and she felt terrified. The man walks off and out goes out the door.

Albel slowly stood up and looked around, no one was around.

"Who was that kid and that man?"

Albel pushes on the door.

"Oh come on."

The door was locked, she reaches through the window but she was too short to reach it.

"If I were only a little taller."

Albel looks around her cell again, a small porthole was ten feet off the floor with light shining through it, she looked at the dust and mold covered bed. Nothing of use, Albel looks under the bed and finds something.

"A sword?"

She gets down on her hands and knees, she reached under and pulled out a sword with a triangle handle.

"Maybe I could use this."

Albel puts the blade tip where the lock is, she pushed and wiggled it around till the door opens, she slowly walks out into the hall and looks around. Huge slugs slithered along the wall, some fall to the floor and slither toward her. They are called 'Tremer'.

"Eww! Gross!"

Albel uses the sword and slices at them, their guts were disgusting but Albel was able to handle it. She ran to the doors and open them to see that she was high off the ground, the walkway she was on goes around the building going left and right. A ladder was beside the door going up and down. She looks out into the fog filled lake.

"Where am I?!"

Small bat like creatures stir from their spots on the round prison and head right toward Albel. Their wings sound like humming birds. They are called 'Hummers'. Albel swats at them when they got to close.

"Get away from me!"

Gunshots ranged out behind her and the Hummers fall dead, Albel turns around and looks at the man. His mid length blood stained blonde hair and middle age face were cute. Blood was speckled over his face and his blue trench coat. Albel stood there looking at him, he slowly aims the gun at her and fires. Albel cringes in fright as the bullet passes her killing another Hummer.

"Run Albel!"

Albel looks around then down through the mesh, that little boy was under her looking up at her.

"Run!"

Albel looks at the man and runs down and around the mesh as the man walks after her, Albel runs and runs passing another door and that ladder again. She didn't see the small boy anywhere, she stops as the path ends showing another door, she runs over to it, to her luck it wasn't locked. She runs inside and locks the door, more slugs were in this room, a hole in the wall and two more doors.

"This has to be a dream, it has to!"

Albel walks over to the door on her right to find it locked, she walks over to the other door. It was unlocked, she does enter that room till she looked at the hole in the wall.

"I don't believe this, this hole should show outside but it doesn't."

Albel reaches inside to see that it goes in deeper.

"Strange, but if this is the exit I better look around first and see if the others are here and if they need my help."

Albel walks back to the unlocked door and sees a scrap paper on the floor, she picks it up to see that it's a map of this place.

"Water Prison? ... I'm in jail?!"

Albel felt like screaming but she did that enough already, she opens the door and enters the next room, a ladder was beside her and the ramp she was on spirals downward.

"Okay, I can do this."

Albel readies the sword, it was her only defense against anything in this place, as she descends she could hear someone singing. She stops and listens carefully at the words, some of them were hard to understand yet some were clear as rain.

"He killed me, I know he did. Run little children... run... he killed me, for I know that he did... la la la la... run little children, run and hide... the Red Devil is coming after you..."

Albel covers her nose, she could smell something that stank more badly than mold and mildew. Soon her head started hurting, she looks down the ramp to see something floating in the air, it charges at her and she ducks as it passed. She turns around to see a fat man with no shirt, blood dry around his mouth, he continued to sing as he turns around.

"Gross."

The numbers 18121 were carved into his bloated fat gut.

"This man is like a pig, disgusting!"

Albel readies the sword, as the man got closer Albel would hit him with it. He soon falls to the ground.

"Albel, stick the sword through his gut so he can't attack!"

Albel looks around, no one but the man was getting ready to get up so she thrust the sword into him pinning him to the ground. He drops a key, Albel tries to ignore the sound he is making as she picked up the key. She runs down the ramp as fast as she could from the noise and looks at the key. It was covered in rust and it smelled bad too. Albel continues to walk till she found a door at the end of the ramp, it was locked. She looks at the key then the key hole.

"They match. Maybe someone is in here."

Albel unlocks the door and enters the room. Water was coming down from a giant hole in the ceiling turning water wheels.

"Wow."

Albel looks around and sees that boy down looking at the water wheels. Albel runs down the path to the boy and catches her breath. The small boy looks up at her.

"Hi again."

Albel smiles and takes a knee.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The boy looks at her and smiles.

'They call me Walter Sullivan, but I don't really have a name."

Albel smiles at him.

"And what about that man your protecting me from, who's he?"

"I don't know."

Albel stands up and looks around, she sees another door.

"Is there a way out of here?"

Young Walter looks up at her.

"That hole in the wall up stairs."

Albel looks at Young Walter and sighs.

"How do you know it'll get me out?"

"It's where I and you came through there."

"I came through there? When? I don't remember."

Young Walter smiles up at her.

"You were sleeping when you fell through, I thought you were dead but I saw him coming so I hid you."

Albel doesn't remember ever seeing a hole while she slept, she looks around the room again.

"Is there anyone else here beside us and that man with the gun?"

"Other than that ghost you pinned down, no."

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, one of the many people that were killed by that man with the gun. That ghost, I call him Fat Pig, because he is a pig! He was so mean to us, I'm glad he's dead. He even told me he was sorry and to tell the man with gun not to kill him."

Young Walter takes Albel's hand, his hand was a bit cold. Albel knew this kid and that man with the gun from somewhere. Young Walter pulls her along taking her back to the hole in the wall. There Young Walter left her go and stood next to it.

"Hurry, he might be coming."

"I locked him out."

"He has he the keys to this place, I don't want him to find you or hurt you."

Albel walks over to the hole and sits in it.

"You got to follow it, it'll take you away from here."

"Be careful Walter."

"I will."

Albel on her hands and knees scurries along inside the hole, she saw light at the other end and followed it. When she reached the opening she looks around, a burned down building and a few children toys, monkey bars and a swing were scattered around. Albel gets out of the whole and sees a sign close to the burnt down building.

'Wish House'

"Wish House? It sounds familiar."

Albel looks around the place, there were four doors here, two on her right and two on her left. She looks around again, this time for something to use for a weapon. A chain dangled from the monkey bars, she picks it up. It's weight and length were good enough for a weapon.

"Okay, now which way do I go? I have no map."

Albel walks back to Wish House and looks around the rubble, there she finds a piece of paper. She reads it...

'This place, Wish House. It burned down a few years ago yet it keeps smoldering as if it still burns its evil secret, its evil desire. This place gets confusing sometimes when the fog rolls in yet I know this place better than most. Wish House has two doors behind it, both paths lead to the lake. One gives you a view and the other the graves of the lake. Yes, some people are buried there, Walter Sullivan was too. Victim 11121. He may be dead but his ghost isn't. Sure Henry Townshend killed Walter but you can't kill a ghost... can you? Well there is another door here but it leads to a dead end, the two metal doors in front of Wish House leads out of this horrid place yet that man on fire keeps me here, every time I try and go out he attacks me. If only I had a pistol, one silver bullet and the Sword of Obedience; then I can get through. I have to get out of here, I want to see my daughter Aimee again and my dear wife too. I was in a car accident, someone took me from the car and I woke up here. Aimee, I hope your safe.'

"Aimee. So you it was true that your father was in an accident, but where is he?"

Albel pockets the paper and walks over to the big metal doors.

"Okay, he said this door leads out of here. I hope this is just a dream."

Albel opens the doors and closes them halfway in case she needs to runaway, she looks around as fog slowly creeps its way through the eerie trees, Albel can see movement ahead and bravely pressed forward.

'_I can do this.'_ Albel thought to herself.

- - -

'_I hate this! I hate this!'_ Yokai thought. _'You were so stupid Yokai to go into that fuckin' hole and now look where you are. Lost! L-O-S-T, lost!'_

Yokai trips over a rock and falls to her knees, she stands up and brushes the dirt off.

"Dammit."

In the distance eerie wolf howls fill the fog air, Yokai kicks the rock that tripped her and continued on down the path, there a building and another hole but it was sealed up. Yokai looks around and pulls out the handgun she found on a tree stump not to far back that had strange writing on it. She slowly enters the building and looks around. To her right a huge worm, Greedy Worm, Yokai ignored it, for it was behind fence mesh. As she walked to the stairs on the other side she noticed that there were these little black looking creatures on the walls, they scatter when she got close and attack her. She swats at them knocking them to the floor she steps down on them.

"I hate this place, I hate Silent Hill, I hate everything!"

Yokai kicks the next door open and more Hummers attack her, she swats them all down and stomps on them repeatedly till they were nothing more than pancakes.

"Once I get the hell out of here I'm going straight home! Fuck this trip!"

Yokai walked down the ramp to see trees, a metal fence and another door. She opens the door and finds a car on the other side, she runs over to it, she notices that the drivers door was open. She looks around inside, the key was gone.

"Shit..."

"Ahh! Someone help!"

Yokai looks down the path behind her, a door was at the end and something was behind the metal fence, she could see some huge rocks. Another scream came from there.

"Maybe the one screaming has the key."

Yokai walks down to the door and opens it to find Albel running toward her. Yokai sidesteps and trips over a rock as Albel hits the fence.

"Damn! This place is pissing me off!!"

"Yokai? How'd you get here?"

Yokai sits up and looks at Albel.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I saw some damn hole and followed it and found myself here. Hey, did you find any car keys?"

Albel pulls a key out.

"Yeah, but when I grabbed them, he appeared!" Albel said and pointing at Jasper Gein, victim 17121. His body on fire and makes a slurring nosie as he drew close. Yokai jumps to her feet and opens fire pushing Jasper back only a little.

"You can't take him down without a silver bullet!"

Yokai's gun clicks.

"Shit!"

"Run!"

Albel opens the door and Yokai follows, they run to the car and get inside it. Yokai takes the key from Albel and starts the car as Jasper comes through the fence.

"Hurry Yokai!"

Yokai guns the engine and drives in reverse and then turns it around driving out of the woods. Jasper stops and returns to his haunting points. Albel looks back and sighs.

"He's gone. He almost got us."

"What the hell was that?"

"A ghost, one of Walter Sullivan's victims."

Yokai drove for ten minutes till they finally enter Silent Hill, she slows down and everntually stops.

"You want to stay here?" Yokai asked looking at Albel. "Also where the hell were you?"

"One, I want to leave. And to answer you other question is: I have no clue what happened to me but I was somewhere on the lake in some kind of tower being chased by a man with a gun and I was saved by a kid named Walter Sullivan."

Yokai and Albel drove to the very outskirts of town but stop.

"What the hell?"

The road way had collapsed.

"Fuck!"

Yokai turns around and drives to the other side of the town to find that road way had collapsed also.

"It's like the town doesn't want us to leave." Albel said pulling out a map from the glove box.

Yokai hits the steering wheel and cusses under her breath. Albel looks at the map more.

"There's a path that leads outside of Silent Hill but I doubt we can get out. We might as well turn back Yokai."

"I hope this is just a damn dream, if it isn't I'm going to kill someone."

Yokai drove back to Jack's Inn, parking the car Yokai returns to her room as does Albel, but things were still not right with the others...

* * *

Please review and don't be rude, be nice! thanks for reading! 


	7. Wake Up, Time To Scream

_**Silent Whisper**_

**Music: Silent Hill 4 - Fortunate Sleep - Noone Disturb Her Dead**

Layna stretched and yawned, she slept well last night unlike some of the others. She sat up and smiled that everyone else was still asleep but this was odd to her. She looked at the window, white stuff was falling outside in the fog. She got out of bed and walked to the window to investigate what was going on.

"That's odd, it's snowing."

Wallace thought the same thing when he woke up as well but he found it more odd that his watch had stop at 3:33 A.M. as did the clock in his room and no one else was awake yet it look like it might be midday outside.

Layna got dressed and walked outside, Wallace did the same thing which scared the two when they saw each other.

"Geez, you scared me Wallace."

"As did you Layna. What's going on out here?"

Wallace holds out his hand and catches the white stuff, it didn't melt in his finger so he rubs his fingers over it.

"This is ash. Why is ash falling?"

Layna shook her head and looked around, she spots someone. It was a small child in a blue dress, she spots Layna and runs off.

"Hey, wait a second."

Layna runs to the spot, the girl was running into the fog. Layna looks at Wallace.

"Come on Wallace, maybe this kid knows what's going on."

Wallace didn't like the idea but he still didn't want Layna to get hurt so he followed her. As they walked deeper into the fog, follow the image of the child. Up the road they walked not realizing how far they were walking. Wallace looks around he sees a sign post and it said 'Nathan Avenue'.

"Okay, we're on the main road."

Layna nods her head and looks around, they were just past the Texxon Gas station when Wallace grabbed Layna by the arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you feel heat?"

Layna puts her mind on to her senses, she could feel a heated breeze coming up the road beyond the Texxon Gas station.

"What's down that way?" Layna asked.

Wallace reached into his pants pocket and took out the map of Silent Hill.

"Heaven's Night and the hospital. Let's head to the hospital."

"Why?"

"I believe that child went that way."

"How would you know?"

Wallace smiles and looks at Layna.

"Trust me."

Layna didn't know why he was acting funny but his charm was enough to make her follow him. As they walked they soon past Heaven's Night, Layna looks at the steps leading up to it, she swore she could feel Tehan. But Wallace spoke to her making her follow him down the road to the hospital.

"There." Wallace said pointing to the entrance and sure enough the child they saw ran to the doors and went inside.

"We better hurry, we might lose her."

"Right."

As they walked to the doors, someone was watching them from a window. They entered the darken entrance, Wallace and Layna looked around as best as they could.

"Where's the light switch?" Layna asked feeling the walls.

"Here they are."

Wallace turns the lights on, they flicker with wetness of splattered blood and flesh. Layna screams at the sight before them. Three dead students lay on the ground before them, one was laying on a bed. Wallace walks over to one of corpses, the corpse was holding two flashlights and a map of the hospital, he looks closer at the wounds, the dead students had gunshot wounds and they appear to be older than their ripped flesh. Something found these bodies and ripped the flesh off.

"Are they...?"

Wallace knew they were dead for a good two hours so he nods his head, he looks at Layna and tosses her a flashlight.

"They're dead, they had these flashlights on them so it means that parts of the hospital is in darkness. So we best be careful."

"Right."

Wallace looks at the map and soon hands it to Layna. She looks at it and then looks at Wallace walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Wallace looks at her and smiles.

"I'm going to look for any survivors, you can look for that kid." Wallace waves at her over his turned shoulder. "See you soon."

Layna stood there in surprise.

"You said to stick together!" There was no response. "Okay. Where to start?" Layna looks at the map. "Better check the Visiting Room first, maybe she is a visitor."

Layna turned right and then left, she walks to the Visiting Room door and turns the knob. She slowly peeks into the room, everything was in perfect order but one thing caught her attention. An open notebook. She left the door open and walked over to the table, she looks at the notebook, there was a drawing of a cat.

"She was in this room."

Layna exits the room and continues to look in the rooms she thinks that girl went. Wallace on the other hand took the elevator to the basement, he figured he could find some drugs or an Order member down there. When the doors opened the halls were dark and very damp. As he walked, he splashed in the growing pools of water.

"The pipes must be leaking."

Wallace could hear heavy breathing coming from down the murky hall. Wallace takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, he continues to walk, around a corner he spots someone. The man wore a doctors white medical jacket.

"Doctor?"

The doctor slowly looks at Wallace, his face showed terror and anger.

"Get out." His voice was swore, he strained on the 't's.

"Doctor Kauffman?"

"How do you know me?"

"You work with the Order as do I."

Kauffman scratches his head and looks at Wallace as best as he could, the flashlight was hurting his eyes.

"Move that light from my eyes, I've been down here for a long time. I got to find that damn key."

"Key?"

Kauffman drops to his knees and feels around on the wet floor, water splashes all around him.

"I dropped it when those damn demons appeared, the pipes broke and I got hit by a blast of water dropping the key in a hole that lead down here. Damn monsters."

_He said 'demons' with an 's' at the end. Could those demons be . . .?_

Kauffman stood back you and shook his hands.

"Damn it!"

"Doctor Kauffman, those demons you were talking about. Where did they attack you?"

Kauffman looks at Wallace and Wallace saw the revolver on Kauffman's belt.

"First floor, near the entrance. They ganged up on me, those twisted figures, their demonic voices, their smell. I knew that they were part of Silent Hill's curse."

"But sir, I came in through the entrance and saw several dead students from my class."

"Students?"

Wallace motions him to follow.

"I'll show you, and in the process I'll help you find that missing key."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile with Layna, she wasn't enjoying herself much. Eerie noises surrounded her, door after door the lock was broken or unable to be opened.

"What's up with this place? Every door the lock is broken, who's breaking the locks?"

Layna nears the end of the hall, just two doors left for the first floor.

"Okay, please be unlocked." Layna turns the knob and it opens. "Thank you." Layna looks inside, teddy bears were on the beds, a small child was playing between the beds with a teddy bear. "Excuse me?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"My names Layna, what's yours?"

"Lori, my mom told me to come here."

"What's her name and why are you here?" Layna asked taking a knee.

"Laura. She told me to come here if I got lost or separated from her. I guess the crowd was too much for us, I got lost and came here. She told me she used this room when she was my age, and some guy named James was looking for Mary. I guess after her little adventure he adopted her, that's what she told me. She lived with James and Maria, another woman that looked like Mary. Mom told me stories of how sweet Mary was, I wish I could have met her."'

Layna looked at Lori for a long while.

"Layna, have you seen my mom? She at the inn, what was it called? Mack? Lack?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, Jack's Inn. We're staying in one of those rooms, when we walked outside, so many people were gathering to go on tours and I got separated from her. Did you see her?"

"I only saw you through the fog."

"What fog?"

"The fog outside, ash is falling from the sky too."

Lori placed her hands on her hips and tilts her head.

"Fog? Ash? It's a clear and sunny day outside. I even heard it's supposed to rain."

Layna is very confused, was she and Wallace the only ones seeing the fog and falling ash? Lori smiles at Layna and continues to play with her teddy bears.

"Lori, do you want to come with me to find your mom?"

"Sure, I saw you a few times at the Inn so I know you live there."

Lori grabs an umbrella and a teddy bear. Layna smiles as the exit the room.

Wallace and Kauffman finally reached the first floor, Wallace looked around for Layna. Kauffman pushed Wallace out of the way.

"Move kid."

"Have to make sure no 'demons' are around Doc."

"I killed them all on this floor."

"What was the key for anyway?"

Kauffman enters the hallway looking up and down as Wallace stepped out of the elevator.

"The key opens the door to the church. It's the only key left."

Kauffman quickly aimed his revolver down the hall to his right past the elevator, Wallace heard a quick female yelp. He looks around the corner to see Layna protecting Lori.

"Don't shoot!" Layna yelled in terror.

"Demon! The demon spoke!"

"Doc, that isn't a demon. Look again." Wallace encouraged.

Kauffman blinks his eyes a few times, the image of the demon fades away showing Layna and Lori.

"What the hell?" Kauffman asked aiming away and rubbing his eyes. "Where did the demons go?"

"You being in total darkness for a while might have caused you to see things, your mind was playing tricks on you." Wallace looks at Layna and Lori. "You two okay?"

Layna looks at Wallace and Kauffman.

"I wouldn't say 'okay' since he aimed a gun at me and Lori!" Layna shouted in anger.

"He shouldn't be carrying a gun in here in the first place! I'm going to get a security guard!"

Lori begins to walk away but Layna grabbed her.

"No Lori, my friend Wallace will find us the guard and have this man arrested. We need to find your mom, remember?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lori reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. "I found this when I was playing hide-and-seek with a few of my friends in the basement. I figure I should give this to a doctor to see if anyone was missing it."

Kauffman looks at Lori and the key, he points at the key.

"Hey! That's my key! Give it to me little girl."

"No! You tried to hurt me and Layna! Let's go Layna, we got to find a guard."

Lori pulls Layna past the Visiting Room, Wallace looks at Kauffman, grabs the revolver and punches Kauffman hard on the face.

"Why did you do that to them? I swear if you do that again I'll be the one threatening you with the gun!"

"Damn kid, I thought they were demons." Kauffman said rubbing his hurt face.

"You think every living person is a demon! I wonder if you are one!"

"Not you Wallace, when I saw you, you weren't a demon." Kauffman said rubbing his cheek even more trying to make it feel better. "Now give me my damn gun back. We have to get that key back from that brat."

"I'll hold onto your gun Kauffman and the kid has a name, her name is Lori."

Lori pulled Layna into another room, Layna wasn't sure what room this way but Lori sat down on a chair and started talking as if someone was there.

"Oh, this is my friend Layna. She's taking me to my mom. What do you mean? Of course I can trust her, she lives in the same apartment building I'm at. Does she look like an evil person?"

Layna sat down in one of the chairs in the room listening to Lori talk, Layna looks at the room more. Everything was falling apart, covered in rust, mold, blood and dust. Even the chair she sat on wanted to give out.

"Layna, did you hear what he said?"

"What, oh, no, sorry. I was deep in thought."

"He said we can go now, he also said to be careful for a lot of people have been going missing and that he'll take care of that mean man that threatened us."

"Alright, let's go. I want to get back to my room and rest up anyway."

Lori and Layna soon left the room and the hospital, Wallace was listening to Kauffman complain that everything wasn't going right and stuff. Wallace heard something as did Kauffman, the lights began to flicker as the door near the kitchen slowly opens, they watch as a figure slowly walked toward them.

"A nurse." Kauffman said backing up.

The Nurse, her nurse's outfit made of flesh was tight against her pale skin, she had no face as if her skin was pulled over it. She walked in a sickly manner making an odd noises, her high heel shoes clank on the floor and the pipe she dragged was annoying and threaten to bash in anybodies skull. Wallace aims the revolver at the Nurse and pulled the trigger, nothing. Wallace looks at the gun and backs up as the Nurse drew closer.

"You're out of ammo Doc!" Wallace tosses the gun over to Kauffman.

Wallace quickly looks around, just as he looked back at the Nurse she swung the pipe at him hitting him hard on the side of the head. He staggers a bit and soon hits the wall, Kauffman fled leaving Wallace alone with the Nurse. The Nurse's body jerked and she swung again but was a few feet short of hitting him. Wallace backs off and looks around for anything to use as a weapon. He still had the flashlight but he knew he might need it later, he bumps into a trash can, he picks it up and runs to the Nurse dunking her head and upper chest into the can. Wallace quickly took the pipe from her and hits the trash can hard. The force behind his hit even startled him for it sent the Nurse banging into the wall and then the floor, she was still alive so he hits her over and over with the pipe till it nearly broke.

Wallace backed off and sat down on a bench, he held his head and moaned in great pain. He looked at his hands to see that they were covered in blood, his own blood. He knew which blood was his and the Nurse's, the Nurse's blood was more red and green rotting mixture.

"I'm bleeding."

Wallace slowly stood up, he felt lightheaded and nearly fell a few times trying to find his way to the longue or somewhere with medical kits or health drinks. Wallace felt sick and he soon vomits, he wipes his mouth and steps over his vomit as he enters the lounge, he soon falls onto the small couch and looked at the table, papers, a health drink and a small medical kit. He grabs it and opens it, he grabs the small alcohol pad. Ripping the pad open he quickly cleans the wound, he then grabs some gauze and the bandages, he wraps his wound up, he grabs the health drink and leans back on the couch. Blood was already staining the bandages and Wallace felt like shit. He looks at the health drink label as best as he could in this poorly lit room.

"Health drink, restores energy and health." Wallace opens it and takes a sniff. "Hmm, it's smells good but it might taste bad." Wallace takes a sip to find it tasted pretty good so he drank the rest of the bottle and soon yawns. "Why am I so tired?" Wallace soon fell asleep not even knowing that it happened that quick.

The room soon shifts back to normal, a doctor walks into the room and sees Wallace.

"Sir? Sir?" The doctor soon checks Wallace's head wound. "My lord, this is serious." The doctor hurried out of the room.

In a few minutes Wallace is taken to a room and treated immediately. As Wallace slept Layna and Lori kept walking till they finally passed Texxon Gas, Layna had an odd feeling that they were being followed so she would look behind her to see nothing. Lori looks at Layna in confusion and kept walking.

"We're almost there Layna, stop fooling around. I wanna get home."

"I know but I think someone is following us."

Lori looks and grabs Layna's shirt.

"No one is there, let's hurry the rain is picking up."

Layna picks up her pace as they finally entered Jack's Inn parking lot, Lori hugs Layna's leg and ran to her apartment room, Layna stood in the middle of the parking lot thinking about Wallace, she looks behind her to see Kauffman looking at her.

"Where is that key the brat had?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember what she did with it."

Kauffman aims the revolver at Layna, Layna backs off a bit as he cocks it.

"Where did she go?"

"She went home. Why do you want that key so badly for?"

"It's my damn key!" Kauffman said walking closer to Layna.

Layna continues walking backwards turning in the direction of her apparment room.

"Now which room is she in."

"Even if I do tell you, you'll kill her."

"I'll kill you here and kill the other demons in this cursed town! Now where is that fucking brat at!?"

Layna kept backing up till she felt a door knob hit her hand, she turns it slowly and quickly ducks as she pushed the door in avoiding the shot Kauffman fires at her, she slams the door and locks it while keeping low. She quickly looks around the room to find somewhere to hide, she runs to the bathroom and looks at the cupboard that held the sink.

"No!"

Two more gun shots rang out and Kauffman kicks in the door. His footsteps echo loudly as if all sound around Layna fell silent, she looks around the room again and grabs a bottle of hair spray. As Kauffman opens the door she sprays him in the face with the spray. He screams, backing up he rubs his eyes and fires off two more rounds. Layna was well out of the bullets way and quickly kicks Kauffman hard on the nuts forcing him to the ground moaning and yelling in pain. Layna runs to the front door just as she opened it pain hit her back and she didn't hear the gunshot, she soon falls to her knees and out the front door. Darkness encompassed her vision...

Layna gasped as she sat up on the bed, startled and frightened by what she saw. The IV stand jerks toward the bed nearly tipping over, Layna looks around the room she was in, Wallace was in the other bed in the room. His head bandaged up and bloodied. Layna soon laid back on the bed, her back was hurting. A nurse walks into the room and closes the curtain more to separate Wallace from Layna.

"How you doing Layna?" Asked the nurse.

"What? Why am in this room? What happened to Wallace?" Layna asked.

"You were brought in by a little girl, she said that a man shot you and she called us."

"I was what?!" Layna shouted sitting back up on the bed when pain shot through her back.

"The police still haven't caught the man that shot you. You were shot in the back, it's nothing serious."

"Little girl? Lori? But, why is Wallace in that bed over there? Why is he in here?" Layna asked touching her sore back.

"You know him? Is he a friend?"

"Yes and a classmate. We're here on our final field trip."

"Oh, then you two have to be careful. A few students from your class have gone missing. About ten or more I think."

Layna remembers seeing the bodies from the front door of the hospital and the body from the museum.

"Missing? But there were a few bodies at the front door. Now what happened to Wallace?!"

"He is suffering from a sever head concussion. We're not sure what caused it, he's unconscious right now."

"It was him, he could have done that to him." Layna said aloud.

"You know who did this?" The nurse asked.

"Well, Wallace was talking to some man when I last saw him. I think I heard Wallace call the man 'Kauffman' or something. When I arrived back at my apartment room Kauffman started shooting his gun at me."

The nurse was silent, she walks out of the room and speaks to herself or was she talking to someone else?

"Kauffman? He went missing those many years ago, you think he's still alive?"

Layna listens carefully, the noise of the hospital was annoying but she caught their words.

"How could he? No one saw him and no one has seen him now. If this kid said she saw Kauffman, she might be seeing his ghost." Said the hidden person.

"But ghosts don't shoot people with a revolver." Said the nurse.

Lori walks into the room with a small handful of flowers, Layna didn't notice her till the flowers were in her face.

"Oh, Lori. Hi."

"Glad to see you're okay. That mean man did this to you, he ran away after he shot you." Lori said letting go of the flowers. "I hope you like them, I picked them out of the hospital garden."

Layna smells the yellow flowers.

"Their nice, did you find your mom?"

"Yea, she was waiting for me at home. I see your friend is in here with you, is he okay?"

"I don't know. I hope he wakes up..."

Wallace suffers so, his head throbbed in pain and he still felt like shit. The smell from the flowers was strong enough that he woke up, he didn't move around much. He looks outside the barred window, out into the soaked Silent Hill. The rain not letting up, he moaned a little as he touched his head.

'_Kauffman with an empty revolver, that sap. I have to get to the church.' _Wallace thought to himself as he slowly sat up only to regret it. _'Dang it.'_

Wallace looks back outside, he watched a man in a blue trench coat walk by...


	8. Lost In The Curse

_**Silent Whisper**_

**TITLE: Lost In The Curse**

**Music: ****Silent Hill 2 - Ordinary Vanity**

Aimee has been at Lucky Jade Restaurant for a while now listening to others and looking outside at Silent Hill, she is very curious as to Silent Hill's location. It was just like the place in her stories, all her stories revolving around a town near a lake. Could Silent Hill be that place?

Aimee lays her head on the table and listens to the world around her, she sat there waiting for her food and soon enough she fell asleep on her notebook. Nothing around her changed, nothing in her mind told her to wake till she heard something.

"Aimee? Are you awake?" Asked a voice in the echoing shadows.

Aimee slowly opens her eyes and leans back in her chair to see a man sitting across from her. She looks around to see that everything was still the same, she looks back at the man.

"Aimee, do you remember me?" Asked the man.

Aimee looked over the man's face and came up blank, she shook her head and the man leans back in his chair as the waitress walked over with Aimee's order. The waitress looks at Aimee and smiles.

"Anything else dear?"

Aimee looks at the waitress then the man.

"Coffee, please." The man said.

The waitress left and Aimee just stared at the man.

"I'm Doctor James Donovan from Ashfield Hospital. I was the one that took care of you while you were in the hospital five years ago."

The waitress came back and places the coffee on the table, Aimee slowly eats her food while staring at Doc Donovan who slowly drinks his coffee.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Aimee asked.

Doc Donovan placed the coffee cup back on the table and slowly stood, he then places a folder on the table and checks his beeper.

"I'll talk to you later, a companion calls me. Take this file and be careful Aimee Croften, that is of course, if you remember your real name." Doc Donovan said walking away leaving Aimee in confusion.

Aimee looks at the folder and there outside the window Doc Donovan vanishes into the thick fog.

"Looks like fog is rolling in again." Said the waitress cleaning the table behind Aimee.

Aimee slowly grabs the folder and opens it, it showed a picture of a young girl standing in front of a large lake, Aimee looks closer at the sign next to the girl.

Toluca Lake.

'_Why would he give me this?' _Aimee thought as she looked on the back of the photograph. _'The date... this was taken five years ago and the kid's name is 'Aimee'. No way that could be me.'_ Aimee looked at the other photos in the folder. _'They all show that girl at Toluca Lake. Wait, this one is different, there's something in the back ground.'_ Aimee looks closer at the image in the back ground.

After staring at it for a while it came to her, Albel told her what happened to her last night, about ending up in a prison on the lake. The Water Prison.

'_This is that place she was telling me about!'_ Aimee shouted in her mind.

Aimee quickly stood up and ran to the cash register, after paying for her meal she ran as fast as she could back to Jack's Inn, to her room. She knew Layna and Albel would be there waiting or chatting about boys, upon entering the parking lot no one was around. Not a living soul, Aimee hurried to her room and looks around.

"Layna! Albel! Hello?" Aimee looks at the floor to see blood and she quickly covers her mouth as panic fills her to the near breaking point. "Oh my god." Aimee slowly backed out of the room and turns around to come face to chest with someone. "Ah!"

Remy looks down at the tiny Aimee, his emotionless face frightens Aimee even more. He now was wearing a red and black striped hoody jacket with jeans. He was also wearing eyeliner to match his Emo hairstyle. Aimee looks at the ground embarrassed and there she noticed that Remy was wearing no shoes.

"I thought you were Yokai, my mistake." He said turning around.

"W-wait."

Remy stops and looks at Aimee with his blank red eyes, his eyes were once beautiful but stress and morn caused them to turn red from the pain. Aimee looks around and slowly walks over to him.

"Where is everyone? I haven't seen anyone since this morning. I can't find Layna or Albel, in fact I don't know where the others are."

"You should try asking that religious freak friend of yours. He knows more than you all think. He and that kid Wallace."

Remy looked back at the fog filled parking lot and takes a few steps before Aimee stopped him again.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked with some fright in her voice.

"To find Yokai."

With saying that Remy walked off disappearing into the fog, he wasn't going to stop anymore.

"Please! Where is everyone?!" Aimee shouted at him. "Man, why is this happening?"

A loud noise scares Aimee and she turns around to see someone, he was rubbing his eyes and in one of his hands was a revolver. Aimee slowly backs up as the man shakes his head.

"Damn girl, that stuff burns. My eyes!"

"Um, excuse me. Sir?"

The man slowly opens one eye and looks at her, he smiles at her for his eye sees her as a human.

"Good, you're not a talking demon."

"Demon?"

The man rubs his eyes again and Aimee takes a step closer.

"Is there something wrong?" Aimee asked in concern.

"I got hair spray in my eyes."

Aimee slowly walks past the man and opens her room door.

"Go to the bathroom and flush out your eyes."

The man opens one eye and made his way to the bathroom, once he was inside Aimee slowly walked in after him taking her time to take a good peek at the revolver as he sat it on the sink. She notices that it only had shell casings and no bullets.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Aimee Croften, you?"

"Michael Kaufmann. Director of medical staff at Alchemilla Hospital, I visit Brookhaven Hospital to see some patients."

Aimee nods her head and watches Kaufmann, as he dries his face Aimee looks outside the window.

"Dr. Kaufmann, I'm here on a field trip with my class but I haven't seen anyone. You got any advice as to where I should look?"

Kaufmann looks at her and shrugs.

"I would check the Police station and then the bars. You have a map, don't you?"

Aimee just realized she never even looked at her map, like she knew where to go. She walks over to her bed and grabs her backpack off the floor, as she digs through the pockets to find the map Kaufmann empties his revolver.

"You want to come with me?" Asked Aimee.

"What for?"

"I don't know, to keep me company. The fog just rolled in and many people say that it can get dangerous sometimes. Thieves and muggers take advantage of the fog and rob people." Aimee said with a worried look.

"It's in the direction I'm heading anyway. Fine, let's go." Kaufmann said walking outside.

Aimee closes the door and locks it with the key, she pockets it and looks at Kaufmann.

"Central Silent Hill, its going to be a long walk." Aimee said circling the police station with a pencil.

"Yes."

Aimee and Kaufmann walked out onto the main road and start walking. Aimee reaches into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook and started writing. As they walked Kaufmann looked around for any ammo, he knows that some people would leave ammo out in the open when Silent Hill shifts to the 'Otherside'. Aimee had to write as she walked, writing about Silent Hill and Toluca Lake. She tried her best to look at the lake through the fog but it was pointless since the fog was getting thicker.

As they passed the Silent Hill Museum, Aimee shuddered at the memory of 'Wild Bill'.

"Mr. Kaufmann, how long have you been living in Silent Hill?" Aimee asked keeping an eye on the entrance of the museum.

"A long time. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me, when my class got here we visited the museum and well... we were attcked by 'Wild Bill'."

"The T-Rex on display? That's different."

Aimee gave Kaufmann a strange look.

"This happened before?"

"Not really, only when the darkness comes."

Aimee looked away and continued to write but she swore she could still hear 'Wild Bill', his loud growl, his bones rubbing together and his mighty jaw snapping.

Thirty minutes later Aimee and Kaufmann reached the police station.

"You go inside, I'm going to meet someone."

"Okay, be careful Mr. Kaufmann." Aimee said before entering.

Aimee walked over to the front desk and looked at the officer.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm here on a field trip and I can't find my class anywhere." Aimee said looking at his young face. "I'm from Ashfield Heights High School."

"You do know that a few of your class mates were murdered, don't you?" He asked.

"Murdered? I didn't know that, how did it happen?" Aimee asked nearing panic.

"Some were shot to death and some were tortured. If I were you I would call my folks and go home, the investigations on these murders are still under way." He said now looking at the computer screen. "We did have one survivor, she was shot outside her hotel room, she is at Brookhaven Hospital. Let me see, yes, her name was Layna Wolf. She was shot in the back, no one saw the man that shot her."

"Layna!? Oh my god, is she okay?" Aimee asked nearly crying but she kept her posture.

"She's stabilized. She's at the hospital I told you."

"Thank you!" Aimee shouted as she pushed the doors open.

She ran most of the way back to South Vale, she had to find her friend no matter what.

* * *

It's taking me awhile cause I got sooooo many others at work plus the one I'm trying to publish so bare with me.


End file.
